You Cannot Escape My Embrace
by ItWasOnlyAWhim
Summary: How could he? How could I? Why had I let myself fall back into the ocean that his eyes held, or the hurt that would consume me? Why was I so stupid?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Really new to fanfiction, so if you do review, please be nice. And without further adieu, here it is. Loosely based around this song.  
**

_Take me to a place for romance_

_You can choose the space, I'm for this_

_I can hardly breathe it's so deep_

_My hands begin to shake with frailty_

_You will not escape my embrace_

_For I'll be holding on with violence_

_So the time is now_

_Don't let me down_

_Oh, the time is now_

_Please don't let me down_

_Get Higher - Paper Tongues  
_

My hands trailed the planes of his face, admiring him. "God, you're beautiful," I whispered. My eyes closed, taking in his scent. He reached up and took my hands in his. I was floating on air, on his scent, on his presence. But then my hands weren't on him any longer. I opened my eyes, confused. He just looked at me with his piercingly, ice blue eyes. I couldn't decipher the emotions passing on his face. Slowly, but effectively, he turned away from me. _What did I do? _I placed a hand on his back, urging him to face me, to acknowledge me, but to now avail. We stood like that, in silence, for what seemed like an eternity. Had I said something, done something that had reminded him of long forgotten, buried memories?

He slowly turned towards me, his face flushed with anger. "You should go," he said, his eyes dark. Defeated, I turned to start towards the door. _What had I done to make him so angry? _I reached for the doorknob when I decided that I, not Damon Salvatore, would get the last word in. "Ya know, it's funny," I scoffed, "I was just starting to feel something for you other than hatred. Good thing we got that out of our system, right?" With that I opened the door. I stopped to close the door, my back thudding against the cool wood. My eyes fell towards the floor and I cursed myself for the stinging that I felt behind them. _How could he? How could I? Why had I let myself fall back into the ocean that his eyes held, or the hurt that would consume me? Why was I so stupid?_

I barely had time to contain myself when I heard the erratic breathing from inside Damon's room. I picked myself up off the floor and turned the knob, opening the door. I scanned the room, trying to find the source of the noise. That was when I saw it. And shadowy figure slumped on the edge of the bed. Damon. His head in his hands. Had he been crying? The foreign thought came from out of nowhere, but nonetheless he looked horrid. "Damon," I whispered moving closer to the bed. He didn't answer me. I bent down in front of him and took his hands in mine. His face, the same face that had been so emotionless, so terrifying, was now contorted into the face of a grief stricken man. Immediately I took him into my arms, trying desperately to comfort him. Then the erratic breaths stopped, I had done it, I had finally gotten through to him. He pulled out of my embrace with ease, as if he felt nothing while in it. "Well, well," he scoffed, "so, you think that you can waltz into my home, destroy my undead heart, and then think that you could fix me? Is that it, Miss Elena?" He glared at me and I felt small, embarrassed, and downright devastated by his words. Because that had been exactly what I had done. "Damon, I..I'm so-" I started but was cut off by his raised hand. "Just don't, Elena, spare me the meaningless apologies, okay?" Now he was going too far, it's not like I had driven a stake right through his heart. But that was exactly what I had done. I had made him think that he was winning, that I was choosing him, but when he had caught onto my games, figured me out, I had ripped his heart out with meaningless words; words that I didn't even mean to say in the first place.

I felt helpless and useless under his eyes. "Damon, please, just listen to me. Just please, Damon, please don't be like this," I cried, hurt and anguish swelling in the pit of my stomach; I need so desperately for him to forgive me. Stepping forward, our bodies inches apart, I crashed mine into his, holding on for dear life. If he wasn't going to forgive me, then I was going to hold him until he could. "Elena, please," his voice was barely a whisper, but I could hear all the pain that it held. I had hurt him, a lot more than I had intended. "No, Damon, please...stay with me, please," I pleaded, but I couldn't stop the tears that had been building up. Clutching at him, crying harder than ever before, I felt his body loosed and his arms encircle my waist. I was lost in his embrace; I never wished to be parted from him for as long as I lived.I _wanted_ him. I _needed_ him; now more than he would ever know. I lifted my eyes to look at him, his eyes peaceful, yet reluctant to believe me. I brought my lips to his, kissing him gently, trying to convey my need for him. He kissed me, matching my need and intensity. A few moment later, our clothes were discarded in a pile on the floor. Looking up at him I wondered why I had ever fought this. He kissed me gently, molding his lips to mine. My hands trailed over the hardened muscles of his back, over his hard shoulders, and finally to his exquisite face. Bringing his lips to mine, I kissed him hungrily. I pulled away to catch my breath and to look at him, "God, you're beautiful." I instantly regretted repeated those fateful words, but to my surprise he smiled and whispered, seductively, "you're not so bad yourself, my love." And there is was. The smirk. God, how I missed that smirk. I kissed him hungrily and he matched my intensity. We both collapsed in a sweaty mess onto his sheets, exhausted. Feeling tired, I pulled myself over to Damon, laying my head on his chest, taking one last breath of his scent, and, with his arms wrapped around me, fell into a peaceful sleep.

The sun was peaking through the curtains, barely grazing my eyelids. I didn't have to open my eyes to know, all ready, that Damon would've left me in the night. I rolled over, my body smacking into something hard. My eyes flew open to the oddest sight. Damon. He hadn't left as I had originally thought. Lifting my head off the bed and nestling it into the crook of his neck, I left a small kiss on the underside of his jaw before sliding out of bed. I nearly made it to the door before his arms were around me, stopping me from moving. "Damon, come on now," I laughed, trying to wiggle out of his arms. Putting on my serious face, I turned to him, "I really need to go. Jenna's going to get a little worried if she finds out that I didn't come home last night." He looked at me and smirked, "Oh, come on, Jenna is going to be busy with Ric. You can stay a little longer." His voice was enveloping me and his smell was tantalizing. _What was wrong with me? Why couldn't I stay?_ I turned to him and crashed my lips into his. On the verge of making a repeat of last night's events, we heard the front door open. "Hello, anyone home? Damon? Elena?" _Stefan._ Oh crap, I was going to get caught half naked with his brother. _His brother, for God's sake._ I jerked out of Damon's arms and ran towards the pile of clothes and pulled on my shirt and jeans. I didn't even look at him before I walked out leaving Damon and our previous night behind.

"There you are," Stefan said, pulling me into his arms and planting a careful kiss on my cheek. The footsteps on the stairs told us that Damon was watching us. I looked at him, seeing the hurt in his eyes for a fraction of a second, then it was gone. He walked to the liquor cabinet and pulled a half empty bottle of bourbon out and went to the couch, staring into the fireplace. "Skipping the glass and going straight at it, I see." Stefan chided whilst looking for his breakfast. "Yep, no better way to drown my nonexistent feeling, right?" _I have hurt him badly_, I thought. He looked at me, the same hurt in his eyes again. "I'm sorry," I mouthed. He turned away from me and downed the bourbon before walking back upstairs. _What have I done?_ "Well, I should go. Get cleaned up, let Jenna know that I'm okay. I'll see you later, Stefan." I grabbed my bag and pecked Stefan on the cheek, "love you." I ran out the door, not giving him time to answer. I got into my car, determined to make it all the way home before breaking down. My plan had been working until I made it to the end of Damon's driveway. I pulled off the side of the ride and let myself go. Tears flowing from my eyes, my chest heaving, gasping for the air that seemed to escape me, I couldn't stand the sight of myself. _I had slept with Damon, but I couldn't be decent enough to break it off with Stefan first? Why was I so stupid?_ The sobs kept coming in crushing waves. I loved him, why was it so hard to admit it? Lost in my head, I jumped at the pecking noise at my window.

I turned to see the most beautiful face, he had heard my defeat and had come to check on me. "Damon, what are you doing here?" Gasping from the crushing sobs. He smiled. "I could hear you crying," he said tapping his ear, "vampire, remember?" He laughed, which made me laugh. "How could I forget?" He looked at me and motioned for me to move into the passenger's seat. Happy to oblige, I slid over until he could get in. "Listen Elena, I know that you still love Stefan, but I also know that you love me, as well." He never looked at me the entire time he spoke. "So, anything you say otherwise, would be a lie, and you know that." I slid over until my body touched his, I pulled his arm around me and breathed, "I know." He looked down at me, his face riddled with confusion and a little bit of victory. "What?" He looked at me, not know if what he had heard was correct. "I said 'You're right' and I mean it. I love you - I'm _in_ love with you. I don't know why it took me so long to realize it." I looked at him, searching his eyes, but found nothing. _Here I was, pouring my heart out to him and he couldn't show a measly hint of emotion._Without thinking, my lips were on his, kissing him urgently. Clutching at his disheveled hair, wanting every part of him to be on me. He pulled away and it felt as if I had been ripped in half. "Elena, I can't do this. Not with you still with Stefan, I mean as much as I hate the guy, he is still my brother." I knew what I had to do, but to hear someone else say it, crushed me. "I know," I muttered, tears escaping down my face. He wiped them away, placing a kiss on my forehead, before starting the car.

I barely had time to build my confidence before we were standing at the front door. I walked in, scanning the room for any sign of Stefan. "Hey, that was quick. Is everything okay?" He looked worried and I knew that if I didn't do this now, I never would. "No, Stefan, we need to talk." I don't remember how long we talked but I had ended it. I felt a horrible clenching around my heart, tightening into an unmoving knot. He never spoke, he just nodded and walked upstairs, not questioning my decision or even trying to defend our relationship. The clench tightened when I heard his door lashed together. I had done it. It was over. I stood and walked out of the boarding house, into Damon's waiting arms. Unable to control the gut wrenching sobs that were escaping be, he held be tighter with each round of sobs. _I had made my decision, shouldn't I be happier?_ Rubbing his hand down my hair to rest on my back, he shushed my cries. "I know that was hard, and I'm always here for you. You know that, don't you?" I held on tighter, wanting him to never let go, to never leave me alone. "Yeah, I know. Can we just get out of here?" I searched his eyes, not knowing what I would find, but praying it was good. He smiled. "Anything for you, my love. Where would you like to go?" He pulled away from me and held my hand in his, waiting for my answer. Memories flooded into my mind of our long past trip to Georgia, I smiled. "How about Atlanta? It's been forever." He squeezed my hand and brushed his lips against mine. "Of course. Anything you want." I kissed him full on the mouth, wanting to stay like this forever.

We never saw Stefan's hateful eyes watching us from the upstairs window until it was too late.

**AN: Not really sure if I should continue. I would like to see where the story goes, but still not so sure about my writing ability. Review please! Be kind and you get a reward :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you, archykinz, for inspiring me to write again. Anyways, I know it's way quick, but the story just pummeled me until I wrote it so, here you go!**

_Woe is me_

_Faithless you and selfish me_

_I will leave a key for you outside my doorway_

_One ladder from here to there I'll climb_

_All this clatter between my ears I find_

_Does it matter if I can't clear my mind?_

_There's a right and a wrong time  
_

_The Ladder - Andrew Belle_

"NO!" I screamed the word, but it had no effect on him. His eyes were the deepest shade of red and his fangs elongated to full length. I dropped to my knees, groping helplessly at the body next to me.

"Damon! Come on, don't leave me, please," I choked. I could feel my heart shatter as I uttered the words, "Damon, don't leave me." I begged him to hold on; I begged that for once he would do what I asked. Stefan just stood there, the stake still in his hand. I stood and ran at him. I pounded my fists into his chest, helplessly. "You killed him! How could you? He's your brother." My words registered something within him because he was gone before I could utter another word. My breaths were ragged as I looked down on the crumpled from at my feet. _Why? I just got you back, why would you leave me now?_ I dropped to my knees again, sobs ripping through my body, when I noticed that the wound from the stake has disappeared. I unbuttoned the top of Damon's shirt and found a small mark on his shoulder. _That's not where your heart is,_ I thought. "Is he gone?" That voice. I knew that voice. Damon. "Damon, oh my God!" I grabbed at him, not knowing what to do, all I could think was that he was alive. I hugged him tightly, if he could breathe, I would've hugged the hair out of his lungs. "Yes, he's gone, but how?" I said pointing at the already disappeared wound. "I'm a vampire, honey. He's gotta a little closer to here," he said, pointing to the middle of his chest. Then it hit me. I slapped his arm, playfully but still hard. "Jerk. Why'd you do that to me?" He laughed, and I loved that laugh, it felt as though I hadn't heard it in ages. "I did it because he wouldn't have stopped if I hadn't. Sorry for the almost heart attack, but you love me anyway." Cocky, as always. Even in the face of certain death, Damon could still be as arrogant as ever. I stood, extending my arms to help him up. He took my hands and huffed himself upright. "Okay, I'm sure Stefan didn't go too far, so we should probably get out of here." I took his hand and we got into my car.

He was quiet; too quiet for my liking. Something was upsetting him and I knew that with Damon, talking about feelings was like treading on land mines, so I ventured carefully. "So," I started, noting the worry lines forming on his brow, "do you think he knows?" He turned to me and gave me his signature smirk. "If he knows what's good for him, he'll stay as far away from you as possible." Knowing Damon, I left the discussion at that. We'd be driving for hours, mindlessly turning down every back road known to man. I was beginning to think that Damon had no clue where we were going. I peered out the window. All I could really see was fields upon endless fields. Great, we were lost. I huffed and crossed my arms. He seemed to notice because he took one hand off the steering wheel and squeezed my shoulder, affectionately. "Don't worry, my dear. I know exactly where we are." _Oh, so he was a mind reader, too, what else didn't I know about the infamous Damon Salvatore._ I settled for his apparent knowledge of the country since he was _really _old. I couldn't really remember when I had fallen asleep, but when I awoke we were in front of a gas station. I could see Damon inside talking to some man. I looked around; no houses for miles. _Great._ The driver's side door opened and Damon got in the car. "Who was that you were talking to?" I asked, curiosity written all over my face. "No one, just asking for some directions." _What, Damon asking for directions? This isn't like him._ "Come on, Damon. We've been driving for hours, we should find a motel and get some rest," I said, suddenly feeling very tired. He shrugged and we were on the road again.

"So, you like?" I said, pointing to the bed and breakfast we had found. He glared at me. _Nope, he doesn't like it._ "Too bad." I said walking towards the front desk. Damon paid for the room while I was walking up the stairs. Opening the door, I was hit with an amazing scent of vanilla. The room was a light beige color, with floral print _everywhere._ Damon walked in, sighing. I plopped down on the bed and patted the space next to me. He layed down next to me, clearly in a mood. "What's wrong, Damon? You've been unusually quiet this entire trip?" I propped myself up onto my elbows while he lay still looking at the ceiling.

"Why didn't I know he was behind me?" he mumbled.

"What? You didn't know he was there?" I was becoming really confused. I rolled to my side placing my free hand over the spot Stefan has hurt. _Ugh, Stefan._ I really wasn't his biggest fan right now.

"No, I remember you crying and then searing pain." He looked at me, searching my eyes. I took my hand and cupped his face, leaning in to kiss him. I was so close, but he moved his face away.

"Damon, it's going to be okay," I soothed, stroking his cheek, "we're safe here." I raised his hand, encircling his fingers around mine and leaned his face into my hand, kissing it.

"As long as you're safe, Elena. I promise I will let nothing harm you. I love you, I swear it," he said, his ice, blue eyes boring into my deep, brown ones. I leaned down and kissed him, letting him know that I trusted him fully.

"I know, but, hey, let's forget about all that for a while, okay?" I said, grinning. He perked up, seeming to understand my meaning.

"What do you have in mind, Ms. Gilbert?" He smirked, rolling me onto my back, hovering over me.

"Well, I had a few ideas," I said, shrugging my shoulders. I ran my hands down his muscular back, pulling him closer to me. Kissing him had become as essential to me as breathing. Molding my lips to his, he began unbuttoning my shirt, and I followed suit with his. "Damon," I moaned, "your...phone...vibrating." He sighed, exasperated, pulling the phone from his jeans. I lay back on the pillows waiting, impatiently. It took all but five seconds, but it felt like hours. I sat up, crawling to the edge of the bed, wrapping my arms around his waist, resting my cheek against his back. "Are you sure?" _What? _"Okay, well... I know just listen for a sec...I don't have that kind of time...yes I know that, but..." _Who was he talking to? Stefan? No, he wouldn't take a call from Stefan. Bonnie, maybe? _He sounded very worried and angry. He raked his fingers through his messy hair. Sighing loudly, he hung up the phone, throwing it into the floor. He turned around and pushed me back onto the bed, trying the finish what he had started before we were so rudely interrupted. "Damon," I said, in between kisses, "who was that you were talking to?" He was slowly working his way down my jaw onto my neck, "no one," he murmured.

I put my hands on his chest and pushed, knowing that I wasn't strong enough to move him, but still trying to make him look at me. "Who was it, really?" I asked, looking into his eyes, that had turned a dark shade of blue, instead of the icy, clear blue they should have been. His face dropped, and I instantly hated myself for making him sad.

"It was Bonnie." _I knew it._

"What did she want?" I sat up, pushing him off of me. He turned and sat on the edge of the bed. I reached out, taking his hand in mine, bringing it to my lips. "You can tell me," I murmured against his hand, before putting it down, lightly running my thumb along his palm.

"She found Stefan," he started, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"What, where? Is he okay?" What had Stefan done when we left. He must've been a wreck. "We have to get back to Mystic Falls, Damon." I jumped from the bed, buttoning my shirt, while trying to find my shoes.

"Why do you care so much?" He spat, grabbing my arm.

"Because I still care about him, now let go," I said, pulling uselessly at his iron grip. "Damon, you're hurting me," I whined.

"He tried to kill me. _Kill _me, Elena," he yelled, releasing my arm. I walked over to him, bending down onto my knees in front of him, taking his face in my hands.

"I know, and I hate him for that, but..." he cut me off, swatting my hands away from him.

"No, Elena, I'm not going back, he can rot in hell for all I care," he fumed, walking around me. I stood, becoming more confident each second in what I was going to tell him.

"Fine, you stay here, but I'm going back," I retorted, walking towards the door. He got there faster than I, grabbing my arms, I could see the tears standing in his eyes. "Damon," I started, "he's your brother." I murmured, leaning into his chest. He loosened his grip on my arms, sliding his hand onto my back.

"Elena," he mumbled, kissing my forehead, "you can't go back."

"Why not?" I was beyond tired of making circles around the subject, "why, Damon? Tell me."

He sighed, rolling his eyes, "because my dear brother will kill me, and then he'll kill you. You don't know Stefan like I do, Elena. The Stefan that tried to kill me was the Stefan that I knew a _long_ time ago. He doesn't care anymore, Elena. He'll do whatever it takes to make sure that I don't have you." He looked into my eyes, pleading with me to stay, but I just couldn't give up on Stefan. I loved him, maybe I still did, I don't know.

"Damon," I started. He placed his hand on the side of my face, his eyes were pleading with me, they were...scared.

"Elena, please, just listen to me, just once," he pleaded, stroking the side of my face. I knew he was serious, but I was worried about Stefan, about Bonnie, she was with him, what if he killed her? I couldn't take the chance. "Just call Bonnie, maybe you'll listen to her, cause we both know you aren't listening to me." He walked around the bed picking up his phone.

"Here," he said handing me his phone. I dialed Bonnie's number, praying that she would pick up.

"Hello?" _Bonnie._

"Hey, Bonnie. It's Elena. So, you found Stefan?" I paced the floor, waiting for her answer.

"Yeah, but, Elena, you shouldn't come back here for a while. He's in bad shape," she said, her voice seemed strained. I could hear groaning in the background and then something falling to the floor.

"Bonnie, is everything okay?" I asked, worried.

"Yeah, it's just...hold on...Stefan, you have to stay in there." _Stefan? He was there? Why was he at Bonnie's house?_ "Okay, I'm back. Seriously, Elena, stay there with Damon. I have everything under control here." I couldn't say anything more before she hung up on me. I walked over to Damon, who had now taken up residence in front of the window. I wrapped my arms around his waist, sighing, "Bonnie says she has everything under control and that I should stay here, with you." He turned, his hands on either side of my face, kissing both sides of my face, "see, everything is fine, we don't have to go back. Now on to those ideas you were having." He winked at me, pulling me towards the bed.

I didn't know what time it was, but it was dark outside. I looked over at Damon's sleeping form, oh, how I loved that boy. I couldn't help but wonder if he was like this before Katherine had gripped her claws around his boyish heart. He looked so peaceful, I couldn't help but smile. I turned to look for the clock, when a hand gripped tightly at my neck, cutting off all air. "You think you can just leave me and not pay the consequences!" _Stefan._

"Stefan, please, stop...I can't...breathe...Stefan..." I could feel the darkness slowly close in on me, I looked on last time at the man in front of me. His eyes were the deepest red and I could see his fangs and he raised his head and came down hard on my neck, drawing the life from me. Then, the darkness that surrounded me finally won.

**AN: Again, review and you get rewards, maybe giant cupcakes, who knows?**

**Anyways, I'm off to get inspiration for Ch. 3. Adios mi familia de Vampire Diaries :)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Jeez, it's been a while guys. Ha! Writer's block is my pathetic excuse. Anyways, TVD's The Sacrifice was AWESOME! Ha!**

**Okay, enough outta me, here is Chapter 3. Thank you for the alerts, favs, reviews, and anything else I leave out. It isn't a joke, I was actually inspired my this song. :P**

**

* * *

**

_Well you can dig me up a grave_  
_ And try and stick me in the ground_  
_ Well you can tie me to the bed_  
_ And try and beat me half to death_  
_ But you can never keep me down_  
_ Well you can stick me in a hole_  
_ And you can pray all day for rain_  
_ You can shoot me in the leg_  
_ Just to try to make me beg_  
_ And you can leave me there for days_

_ And I'll stay alive_  
_ Just to follow you home_

Follow You Home - Nickelback_  
_

* * *

"Elena…" I had never thought about heaven or angels before, but I was certain that if I was in heaven, then this was the sweetest angel's voice I'd ever heard. The deep, husky voice kept calling to me, beckoning me forward. I couldn't see anything, but I followed his voice anyway. "Elena…" Why was he so far away? "Elena, come on, you've got to wake up," he pleaded. Wake up? I wasn't asleep. Or at least I didn't think I was. "Elena, don't do this to me, come on," he pleaded sounding agitated. My body began to shake, startling me. "Open your eyes, love," he said. Okay, love, I'll open them for you. My eyes fluttered open, blinking a few times at the sudden bright lights. I gasped, trying to catch the breath that had just burst from my chest. _Those eyes, _I thought, _they're so… blue! _It was the kind of blue that made your heart ache and your eyes water.

"Oh, thank God, you're awake," he said, sighing in relief. It was then that I noticed the tight grip he had on my shoulders. I winced and he took the hint. He moved to the other side of the bed, pulling his shirt on. "What happened, Damon?" I asked now fully aware of my surroundings. He turned while pulling his shirt down. "Elena, you were having a nightmare or something. You were scaring me," he said, sincerely. He took my hand in his and kissed the back of it. Nightmare, what nightmare? Oh, wait. The images came flooding back. So vivid and horrifying, all I could see was Stefan's red eyes and fangs. "Stefan," I mumbled mindlessly. Damon dropped my hand and his face fell. "What?" I asked as he stood up from the bed. He laughed coldly, "I'm Damon." What? Realization hit and I jumped from the bed and ran to him, grabbing his arm and turning him to face me. "No, I mean, I know who you are, its just Stefan was in my nightmare." His eyes softened as I told him the nightmare. When I started to tell him about Stefan choking me, a large lump formed in my throat and my words jumbled. Tears sprang from my eyes and I fell against Damon, holding him tightly. "Shh, Elena, it's okay,"he crooned, rubbing my hair down. "I wouldn't let him get anywhere near you. You have my word." I knew that Damon would protect me, but I was still scared. The dream had been so real, like a premonition or something.

He pulled away and I whimpered at the sudden loss. "I've got some…errands to run. Are you going to be okay here, alone?" he asked, searching my eyes. Errands? Oh, duh Elena, vampire. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Do what you gotta do," I said laughing. He laughed and kissed my forehead before walking to the door. He turned to face me before leaving, "I love you, Elena," he said. I smiled. "Get outta here," I joked, "I'll be fine." He winked at me before closing the door behind him. In the silence, I could hear my heart cracking at the loss of him. For some reason I felt like that was the last time I'd see him. I shook the thought away, deciding a shower would help me clear my mind.

The shower took a little longer than usual, but didn't want to sit in the room alone. So I tried to pass as much time as I could. After an hour, my fingers were pruned. I stepped out, toweling off. I used the comb on the counter to comb out the tangles in my hair. Sleeping with Damon made it _really_ messy. I laughed inwardly at the thought of Damon's bed head. He was so cute when he woke up. I heard the door click open, but no footsteps. _Just like you, Damon_,I thought, _always trying to sneak up on me._ I quietly placed the comb back on the counter and crept out of the bathroom. Looking around the room, I saw no one. "Damon," I called playfully. I felt a laugh it the back of my neck, sending chills down my spine. "Wrong brother," he said. I whirled around, facing Stefan. "Stefan, what are you doing here?" I asked backing away from him. "You should know better than to think you can run away," he said, gliding towards me. I didn't know who this "new" Stefan was, but I didn't want to be around him. "Damon will know you've been here," I said trying to threaten him. He laughed again and I stiffened. He placed his hand on my cheek, staring into my eyes. These weren't Stefan's eyes. Stefan's eyes were kind and loving. These were cold and empty. His fingertips trailed down my next to my necklace. He gripped and I could smell burning flesh as he ripped it from my neck. "Stefan, please," I begged, "you don't have to do this."

"Oh, but I do," he said, staring into my eyes.

* * *

**AN: I hope you liked it! Sorry that its so short, but the next chapter will be longer, promise.**

**Review please, karma will be kind to you. Namaste. :)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thank you, thank you, thank you! I can't say it enough. Thank you for the story alerts, favorites, and reviews. Gah, I love you all. Mwah. The creative juices are following. I started writing this chapter like an hour ago, so yeah I apologize if you don't like it or it feels rushed. I know, I know. I'm getting boring talking about me, so here you go, Chapter 4. I hope you like it. Or better yet, I hope you LOVE it!**

**Oh, and to answer your question, kat, Elena does love Stefan, she just isn't in love with him. She is also very certain about her growing love and relationship with Damon.**

**

* * *

**

_One of these days_

_Letters are gonna fall from the sky_

_I'm telling you soul to free_

_But until that day_

_I'll find a way to let everybody know_

_That you're coming back_

_Mmm, you're coming back for me_

Letters from the Sky - Civil Twilight_  
_

* * *

"Ugh," I grumbled bringing my hand to my forehead, rubbing it. This was literally _the worst_ headache I had ever had. It felt like I had had a hangover for a month. I squinted at the bright sunlight shooting through the windshield of - Stefan's car? Yes, Stefan's car. Stefan and I had planned a day, or week, I couldn't remember, out together. Stefan was staring blindly out the windshield, focusing on driving, while I sat in silence watching the passing trees and houses. This place didn't look familiar, but I had been asleep for a while, so I wasn't sure. The silence was broken by a phone ringing, I guessed that it was Stefan's because I couldn't remember if I had brought mine. I guessed right and Stefan's answered the phone, laughing.

"Hello," he said, sounding way too amused. I could tell who was on the other line, but they sounded upset. "Sorry, I have no idea what you're talking about." Who was he talking to? I hated being confused, now more than ever. He smiled and laughed. I was suddenly cold. _Must be the weather, _I thought while turning on the heat. "Damon…" I didn't hear the rest of the conversation. My mind was raking over that name. Damon. It made my heart jump and skip and I felt warm. But, I didn't know a Damon, or at least I didn't think I did. I was so confused. I had a nagging feeling in the back of my mind that I was forgetting something important, but I couldn't put a finger on it. I was brought out of thought by Stefan calling my name. "Elena," he said holding the phone out to me, "Damon wants to speak to you." Stefan glared at me and I knew that I shouldn't take the call. But it pained me to say 'no', but I didn't know who Damon was and Stefan surely didn't like talking to him. Maybe he was bad. Maybe he was one of the worst vampires. I didn't know. I looked at the phone and then at Stefan, shaking my head. "I don't want to talk to him," I said as my heart ached unrelentingly in my chest. "Well, I guess I better go take care of my girlfriend," Stefan teased, mockingly. He ended the call, throwing the phone into the backseat. He looked amused but I couldn't tell why.

Resting my head on the window, I mused over the memories, or maybe they weren't, I couldn't remember. Why couldn't I remember? I huffed, now upset with myself and growing angry. Stefan chuckled and squeezed my shoulder gently. "What are you thinking about?" he asked, not taking his eyes from the road. "Well," I began, hating how my voice sounded weak, "nothing, really." I didn't want to tell Stefan and that made me feel bad, like I was keeping secrets. I didn't like keeping secrets. It nearly killed me to keep the vampire secret from Bonnie and Jeremy, but they found out eventually because of …Stefan? _No, it wasn't Stefan,_ I thought. But it had to be Stefan. I was beyond angry now. I decided to not think about what I couldn't remember and focus on being with Stefan. Wow, 'being with Stefan', just thinking it felt wrong. My chest felt hollow, like the feeling of losing one's other half. My eyes were burning with tears that I would dare let Stefan see. Blinking them back, I sat back into the seat, praying for sleep.

"_Elena…" The voice was so far away. I had to get to him. He was the only one who could save me, from that monster. So much blood. Everywhere; it was everywhere. I felt drenched in it. "Elena…" I sprinted forward, not certain of his direction. "Where are you? I can't find you," I called. The aching in my chest eased a little as I edged closer to a small clearing in the woods. "I'm right here, Elena. I always will be," he said. I stood in the middle of the clearing looking everywhere for him. I had to find him. I just _had_ to. "Please," I cried, tears streaming from my eyes. Dropping to my knees, I clutched at my chest as the pain grew fierce. I heard leaves rustling from behind me. Elated, I turned around. But it wasn't him. Oh my God. He found me. That monster found me. His face was emotionless and pale. His eyes were dark as night, sending ice sheets down my back. My legs yelled at me to run, but I was frozen. "No," I pleaded as he sauntered forward. "Oh, Elena," he cooed, trailing his fingertips down my neck. His eyes fell onto my exposed skin. "You have no idea of how long I have waited for this moment." My body was now screaming at me to run, but I couldn't move. I was a slave shackled to the ground, waiting for whatever happened next. He looked into my eyes and smiled. It wasn't a loving, caring smile that he had once had, but this was of victory, triumph. He clutched his hand around my neck careful to not cut off my air. I grabbed at his hand begging him to let me go. He laughed at me, showing his elongated fangs. With one finger he forced my head to the side while drawing his back. I felt everything. His fangs punctured my neck. I screamed and fought. But there was no need, he was stronger. He had won. I was his. _Forever.

I gasped, my eyes bursting open. My hand flew to my neck, checking for the wounds. There was nothing but smooth skin. I sighed in relief. "Stefan," I began, looking to the driver's side. Empty. I was the only one in the car. Rain was coming down in sheets against the windshield, making awful noises. Fear crept into my body slowly as someone approached the car. I tried my hardest to back away from it, but was stopped by the car door. _It was only a dream,_ I repeated to myself. I shut my eyes and waited. The door opened and the weight of the car shifted as someone sat down. _Please,_ I prayed, _I don't want to die._ Praying, I slowly opened my eyes.

* * *

**Oh my. Did you like it? Again, if it feels rushed, I apologize. It kinda felt a little rushed to me, but whatever. Ha! Anyways, review and tell me what you thought. I'm so sorry it was so short, I didn't want to give you too much too soon. I'm evil. Muwahaha.  
**

**As always, karma will be extra kind to you. Namaste.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Okay guys, thank you so much for the reviews, alerts, favs. They warm my heart. *wipes tears away***

** So, to the story, I know that the past two chapters have been incredibly short, so here is a long one. I hope you like it. Oh, who am I kidding. Please, love it. Pretty please... It is 3:29am and I have been writing since midnight. Sometimes, it just won't let me sleep. So, this chapter is the product of sleep deprivation. Ha!**

**I decided to interject Damon's point of view into this chapter, because well, it's importantly important. :D I began this one with a quote instead of a song because, well you'll find out.  
**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries, cause lets face it if I did, Ian's wardrobe would contain zero clothing.**** You laugh like I'm kidding. I assure you that I am not.**

**

* * *

**

_The existence of forgetting has never been proven. We only know that some things don't come to mind when we want them._

_-Friedrich Nietzsche  
_

* * *

My hand flew to my mouth to muffle the scream that I was sure would come out. The person had a hood on; I couldn't see their face. They shivered, shaking rain onto me. I flinched at the drops sliced my skin. Slowly, they began to turn towards me. The fear fled from me when I saw Stefan's face. He looked… recharged. His lips were a little redder than usual and he looked flush, as if he had sprinted all the way to car. He let out an unneeded breath, his brow knitting together. "What?" he asked staring at me. "What's wrong?" _That's what I'd like to know,_ I thought. Feeling his eyes on me, I suddenly began rigid. "Nothing," I said, seeming indifferent, "where were you?" His face fell. He started the car, but we didn't move. We sat in silence for a long moment. The silence was finally broken by sirens wailing in the distance. An ambulance and a patrol car passed us, going in the direction that Stefan had just come from. My mouth fell open, finally figuring out what was going on. "Stefan, you didn't?" I said, almost not believing my own voice. His head slumped into his hands for a moment. "Elena," he said, "I was so hungry." He glared at me. His eyes were black, almost as black as… no, but that was only a dream. "Stefan," I asked, afraid of the question I was about to ask. "You didn't kill anyone, did you?" His eyes went blank and his face expressionless. That was my answer and it terrified me. He became silent as we got back onto the road. I sat back in silence, wanting the man from my dreams to save me.

**

* * *

Damon's POV**

_He took her. But how could he have? I wasn't gone but ten minutes_. I couldn't for the life of me figure out how I didn't sense him. Bonnie had told me that something was off about him, but I didn't take it as anything serious. But he compelled her; _compelled_ Elena to do God knows what. The thought brought on new waves of hatred for my brother. Even after he had tried, and failed I might add, to kill me, I still never fathomed the idea that he would compel Elena. Of all people, why? I had been driving for hours, trying to make it back to Mystic Falls quickly. I tried Bonnie's cell. Of course she wouldn't answer me. She hated me; only called me when she needed me for something. But, still, I tried. She answered none of my calls and I was seething. I needed her help. I laughed a little thinking about needing a semi-competent witch's help. But I digress. I sped to her house. Shutting off the engine, I ran, more like flew, to her front door.

Beating it with my fist I yelled at the house. "Bonnie," I yelled, "I know you're in there. I can hear your heartbeat. Now, you little witch, open the door!" I knew I was being beyond rude, but I didn't care. Listening carefully, I heard footsteps coming towards the door. The door opened to reveal the witch in question. I rushed forward only to be stopped by the doorframe. God, sometimes I hated vampire technicalities. "Let me in," I spat. She glared at me trying to act brave, but by the sound of her hammering heart, I could tell that she was scared. So, me being, well me, I used to my advantage.

"Let me in, now!" I gritted through my teeth.

"No," she said trying to stand up straighter.

"Bonnie," I said, glaring at her.

"Damon," she said, mocking my tone. Did she know who she was talking to? I, Damon Salvatore, could kill her so easily. And laugh whilst doing it. I took a step backwards, throwing up my hands in mock surrender. After all, she was Elena's friend, I couldn't actually kill her. How would that make me look?

"Bonnie, please," I said, putting an emphasis on the 'please'. She refused, again. I wasn't even angry anymore, I was seething. Her eyes widened as mine turned red and veined. She gulped and I could hear her heart beating wildly in her chest. "Where's Stefan?" I asked, trying to cool off. Her brows knitted together, confusion setting in.

"Uh, I, uh, I don't know," she said, fumbling over her words. Oh, that little liar. She dropped her head, looking at her feet. It was then that I saw the two pink puncture wounds on her neck.

"Did Stefan do that?" I asked, pointing to her neck. Her head flew up, her eyes meeting mine. Her hand came up to touch the wound. She simply shook her head 'yes' and stepped to the side. Then she uttered the words that could literally save my world.

"Come in."

**

* * *

Elena's POV**

_Stefan wouldn't kill anyone,_ I kept repeating in my head. I knew that he wouldn't hurt anyone, he was the good brother. Brother? Stefan had a brother? Oh well, I must not have met him. Absent-mindedly, my hand came up to my neck to fiddle with my necklace. I was shocked when my hand touched only skin. "Stefan," I said, "where is my necklace?" I _knew_ that I hadn't taken it off. It had been ripped off? But by who? Who would rip off my vervain necklace? "Oh, uh, you left it at home," he muttered. But I hadn't just _left_ it at home. It was somewhere. Ugh, why couldn't I remember?

We finally came to a stop at a motel and I was joyful for some much needed rest. But the nagging feeling of forgetting just wouldn't go away. Stefan checked us in and we got settled into our room. _One bed,_ I thought to myself, I wasn't so sure that I wanted to be in the same room, let alone sleep in the same bed as Stefan. "I, uh," he mumbled once he had deposited our things onto the bed. "I've got some errands to run. Are you going to be okay here, alone?" _Whoa, major déjà vu_. I could only nod. He said nothing more and left the room. I plopped down onto the bed, throwing my arm over my eyes. It felt so good to be on a bed as opposed to a leather car seat. The room was also nice and toasty, but it was horribly floral. I sank further into the bed, letting the warmth take over.

_I was enveloped in his arms and it felt wonderful. It had been too long since he had held me. But the feeling was short lived as he pulled away. I stared into his crystal blue eyes and smiled. "I've got some…errands to run. Are you going to be okay here, alone?" I was taken aback by his question. What types of errands were more important than this? Oh, duh Elena, vampire. "Yeah, I'll be fine," I replied, "do what you gotta do." He smiled and kissed my forehead. "I love you, Elena," he whispered against my skin, his cool breath making me flush. I pushed him away, playfully. "Get outta here," I joked, "I'll be fine." He winked before leaving me alone in this ugly floral room. My chest ached with his departure. Damon always was stealing my heart._

I sprang up from the bed. _Damon_, I thought,_ oh, Damon. _That's why the name sounded so familiar. But wait. That was only a dream. No, it was _way_ too real to be a dream. It was a… memory? My chest ached; the same ache that I had felt all day today and the previous day, as well. He was the man from my dream. His blue eyes; those crystal blue eyes that always seem to be filled with pain and longing. That was what had been nagging my mind. But how could I forget him? My eyes widened in shock as I remember that I didn't have my necklace; the vervain necklace that protected me from being compelled. But Stefan wouldn't do that, would he?_ Well, he did stab his own brother,_ I thought, cringing at the memory that followed. I need to call Damon, but I didn't have a phone. But Stefan did and I would find a way to get it.

**

* * *

Damon's POV**

"Bonnie, you have to tell me what happened," I pleaded with her. She was crying now and I just couldn't take the tears. So I scooted a little closer to her on the couch and kind of comforted her, but all I did was sit beside her so I wasn't sure that it was working. She kept crying so I put my arm around her shoulders. She jumped away from me. "What are you doing?" she asked, wiping her tears away. She glared at me while I sat in bewilderment at her. _She is clearly bipolar,_ I thought, laughing a little. "I was just trying to, I don't know, make you stop crying," I mumbled.

"Well, don't," she said moving to the chair on the other side of the rather small living room.

"Fine," I said, throwing my hands up, "but you need to tell me what happened. Where's Stefan?" I sat back into the couch, putting one arm over the back. She took a deep breath, calming herself. She closed her eyes and muttered something under her breath. Opening her eyes she began. "It happened the day I called you to tell that I couldn't handle Stefan on my own, but you being you, said you didn't have time. So," she continued, "I decided to lock him up in the basement of your house." She looked terrified and I couldn't help but feel a little sympathy for the girl. I mean, come on, my idiot of a brother had reverted back to his old ways. Her fear was understandable. "So, I was trying to get him inside when Elena called me asking how Stefan was doing. I told her he was fine," she kept going.

"Yeah, I know that part, I was with her, remember?" I said, wanting her to get to the point.

"Do you want me to tell you or not?" she hissed. I motioned for her to continue and she finished.

"Anyway, as I was saying. When Elena called I was trying to get him into the cell, but then he fell and I tried to help him up. But then," she choked back tears taking another deep breath, "he bit me. Almost drained me, too. But, luckily he stopped and I haven't seen him since." She stood and walked to the door, opening it. "I've told you everything," she said, "now please leave." I chuckled and walked towards her, backing her into a corner. I waggled my finger at her. "Bonnie, Bonnie, Bonnie," I chided, "you don't get it do you? Stefan is dangerous. He has Elena," I hissed. Her mouth fell open and she gasped.

"He has Elena?" she asked her eyes pooling with tears again.

"Have you not been paying attention, witch? Yes, as a matter of fact, he does have Elena and he has used compulsion on her, so I have no idea what she does or doesn't remember. So you, witch, are going to help me." The words came out harsh, but she needed to know how serious this really was and that I meant business. She nodded and I backed away from her.

"I can look through Emily's spell book, but I don't know if I can find anything," she said as she walked to the bookcase on the opposite wall of her house. She pulled a large book from the shelf and set down on the table. I walked over to the chair in front of the table and sat down. She opened the book and began flipping through pages. She ended on a page that had _a lot_ of Latin on it. "This," she said, stabbing a finger at the page. "This could work." She turned to book around so that I could see it. I read over it, catching a few words that I could translate. I came across the word _location._ I looked up at her, cocking an eyebrow.

"A location spell?" I asked. She nodded and turned the book back towards her. She closed her eyes and began muttering the spell. She grabbed my hand and I could feel energy being sucked from my body. I felt weak and strange. She suddenly dropped my hand and her eyes flew open. She sat unmoving. I grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "Bonnie," I yelled, "Bonnie, what is it?" Her eyes drifted to mine and she smiled. I was taken aback by her, again, sudden mood change.

"I found them," she said, smiling.

* * *

**Yay! She remembered. But, it won't come without bumps in the road, I assure you. Stefan doesn't know that she has figured it out, but I suspect that he won't be too happy when she is longing for his brother.**

**For those of you who wanted Damon bits, you are welcome. I hope? I will try to update in the next couple of days. Snow has been pretty heavy here in KY. Basketball season has started as well, so that could take a toll on my updates, but cross our fingers that it doesn't. **

**Mid-season finale of TVD is on this Thursday. I may become catatonic. Lets pray that it doesn't leave us hanging too much. **

**Anyway, review and Ms. Karma will be good to you (I'll put in a good word) I hope everyone has a wonderful holiday. Any questions about anything, just PM me and I will do my best to answer them. Sometimes, the characters in my head are a wee bit secretive. Ha! Okay, yeah I need to go to sleep now. Goodnight. Good morning. Whichever part of the day you are in I hope it's great.  
**

**xo Tiffany  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I dunno guys, I feel kinda iffy about this chapter. But oh well, here it is. On a different- well sort of- the TVD mid season finale is tomorrow. God help us all! We'll all die before the hiatus is finished.**

**Again, I'm not sure about this chapter. It felt I dunno weird and quick. But you guys want it so here it is.**

**Thank you again for everything.

* * *

**

_Keep on running farther, faster_

_Keep on searching for this haunting has an answer_

_And I know you will find me, in orbit _

_For I am breathing only for this. _

_For you only_

For You Only - Trading Yesterday_  
_

**

* * *

Elena's POV**

I lay on the bed, waiting for Stefan to return. My mind working over every possible way that I could get Stefan's phone without him suspecting anything. My head ached. I had decided on a plane, but a little betrayal was necessary. I would make Stefan trust me and think that I loved him, and then I would find an opening and make my move. I would be with Damon soon, I hoped. I lay there musing over my plan until I could hear keys jingling in the lock. Stefan walked in shaking the rain off of him. His arms were loaded with paper bags, food, I guessed. He sat them down on the table and then began unpacking them. "Oh, Chinese food," I grinned catching the scent of Orange Chicken, "my favorite." My mouth watered as he began placing the food on the table. Suddenly, I was ravenous. I leaped from the bed and walked behind Stefan, wrapping my arms around him. It felt sort of like cheating, I prayed that Damon would understand. It was vital for my plan to be a success.

"Stefan, it smells delicious." I nuzzled his back before letting him go to sit down at the table. I took the box from Stefan as he sat down. "I hoped that you would like it," he said while handing me a pair of chopsticks. I started to tear at the paper surrounding them until I realized that this was the opening that I had been waiting for. "Uh, Stefan," I said, innocently, "I don't know how to use these." I handed the chopsticks back to him. His head shot up and his eyes pierced my flesh. This Stefan was so horrifying. "Can you get me a fork or something?" I pleaded, putting on my best puppy dog eyes. I batted my lashes a few times because I knew what it did to him. It took longer than I expected, but he caved. He heaved himself from the chair and walked through the door.

I sat there until I was sure that he had gotten far enough away. I began searching everything. His suitcases, the desk drawers, and just about everything else that could hold a cell phone. "Not there," I said while looking through his jacket. I threw the jacket to the floor in frustration. I raked an agitated hand through my hair searching the room for anything that I may have forgotten. Realizing that I had searched through everything, I threw myself onto the bed covering my eyes. I scolded myself for the failed attempt. I lay there waiting for Stefan to find me. The silence lasted a few seconds until a loud ringing pierced my ears. I froze. _Stefan's phone?_ I questioned. I knew that ring tone. It was his phone! Now I just had to find it. I tossed pillows and sheets across the room, practically destroying it. I picked up a small blanket sending it and another object into the floor. I fell to my knees, trembling as I answered the phone.

"Stefan, you better not have done anything to her or so help me God," the voice on the other end screamed. My heart fluttered and faltered at the sound of that voice. Tears flooded my eyes.

"Damon," I cried into the phone. I dropped to my knees and tears sprang from my eyes. It really was him. I thought about pinching myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming, but realized that that was stupid.

"Elena," he whispered and I could hear his voice quake. I could hear muffled noises in the background, but I couldn't tell who it was. I was too happy. Damon shushed the noises and I could practically hear the smile on his face. "Oh my God, it's really you?" He sighed in relief and began yelling at someone 'It's Elena, its Elena', and then I heard cries and knew that he was with Bonnie. Of all people, she could find me, I knew it.

"Yeah, it's me. I miss you, Damon. I don't know where I am, but it's some type of motel or bed and breakfast. Stefan's killed someone," I said, my voice faltering. "He compelled me and I - I don't know how much time I have but," I squeaked. I heard footsteps coming towards the door and I froze. "Damon, please, I need you," I cried as Stefan walked through the door. I could feel the hatred rolling from him. Damon was yelling something, but I couldn't move my mouth or form words. Stefan was in front of me in a millisecond. I jumped back sucking in a deep breath; his predatory eyes never leaving mine.

"It's amazing what you can hear when you stop to listen," he said grabbing the phone from my hand. He cleared his throat before bringing the phone up to his ear. "I'm sorry, Damon, but it looks like Miss Elena is in need of punishment." He crushed the phone in his hand. I gasped covering my mouth to hold in the scream, my chest was heaving as I backed away from him. My eyes burned as tears broke through their barrier to rest on my eyelids.

"Stefan, please," I begged, the tears now streaming from my eyes. "I'm sorry," I pleaded. He roughly threw me onto the bed, straddling me. He pinned my wrists above my head and let out a terrifying chuckle. I opened my mouth to scream, but I couldn't find my voice. My face now soaked in tears, I watched his eyes dilate and then my mind went blank.

"You love me," he said, forcefully. I nodded in confirmation.

"I love you," I repeated staring into his green eyes. All I could see were his beautiful eyes and damp brown hair. He smiled but it faded quickly.

"You hate Damon," he bit out. My mind was swimming with images of Damon killing people. He was a monster; I knew then that I hated him. Fresh tears fell from my eyes as I saw Damon kill my brother, feed off of Bonnie, and abuse Caroline. He had killed so many people and it was all to hurt me. He had hurt me in so many ways. He never cared for anyone's feeling; Damon didn't have feelings.

"I _hate_ him," I hissed. Stefan nodded and then placed a bruising kiss on my lips. I kissed him back, violently. He pulled back, his eyes full of lust and passion; his lips were pink and swollen. My chest heaved as I tried to catch up with my wildly beating heart. He smiled and I could see his fangs peeking out from under his lip. He trailed his fingertips down my neck. I knew what he wanted. I nodded in submission. He grinned wolfishly as he moved my hair away from my neck. He drew his head back and plunged his fangs into my waiting veins, drinking deeply. I felt pain, but it was soon replaced with undoubted passion and pleasure. I gave him what he wanted until I was too tired to do move. He removed his fangs and licked the remaining blood from my neck. I scooted so he could nestle beside me. He nuzzled the back of my neck and kissed the healing wound on my neck. He hugged me tighter to him and somehow I knew this felt familiar, but it didn't seem like the right fit.

**Damon's POV**

I paced the floor of Bonnie's living room, thinking about what Stefan had said. _Punishment_, I thought,_ what did he mean by that?_ I had already destroyed my phone so there was no calling him back. Bonnie emerged from the kitchen with my liquor. She handed me a glass of bourbon before taking her seat on the couch. I drank it quickly the sat it down on the table beside the spell book. I cursed the witch for not helping me sooner. If she would've just let me in this would've never happened. I nervously rubbed the back of my neck. I groaned, feeling so – so… God, I was so stupid. I shouldn't even have left that day, then Stefan would've never have gotten her. I didn't protect her like I promised.

"Damon, you need to calm down," Bonnie calmed bringing me out of my self pity. She was sitting casually on her couch, flipping through pages in the spell book. I sat down next to her, dropping head into my hands. She scooted away from me. _Great, _I thought, _even the help won't sit near me. _ "Listen, we know where they are, okay? We're going to find her. You just need to trust me and… loosen up a bit." I laughed at statement. My girlfriend had been kidnapped by my psycho brother who had tried to kill me and Bonnie and then compelled Elena to do whatever he wanted, and now she was being punished. God knows what that meant. How was I supposed to calm down? I rubbed my temples trying to soothe out the growing migraine.

"Where are they?" I bit out. I didn't care that I sounded like well… a vampire. She glared at me but I didn't back down. She rolled her eyes turning towards the book. She opened a drawer and pulled out a map, opening it.

"They are here," she said as she stabbed her finger at what seemed like the smallest town in the history of mankind. She closed the map. She picked up the book and map, walked to put them back on the shelf. _Oh, no she's not getting out of this, _I thought. I grabbed her hand and proceeded to drag her to my car. She fought me the entire way, but I needed her. Elena needed her.

"Bonnie, I need you," I pleaded with her when she wouldn't get in the car. "Elena needs you," I added, knowing then that she would give in. She did and got into the car. I ran to the other side, jumping in. I started the car, throwing on my seat belt. Bonnie fastened hers and pulled out her phone. I drove fast, dodging anything that got in my way. Bonnie began dialing numbers. Calling Elena, I hoped. The phone rang for ten minutes before she stabbed the 'end' button. They weren't answering and that fueled my need to find her and my desire to end Stefan.

**Elena's POV**

"_Hello, my love," he whispered as he walked through the bedroom door. I was sprawled out under the covers, not fully awake yet. Looking at the clock, I realized that I had slept through an entire day. I rubbed my eyes and stretched. Finally latching my eyes on him, I noticed that he looked different. He was beautiful, there was no doubting that, but he didn't feel right. His hair was lighter and his eyes were darker, more pained than usual. He looked pale, almost sick looking. I realized that he mustn't have eaten in days. I sat up against the headboard and patted the space next to me. He glided across the room, his face not fully meeting the light. His pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it in the floor. He threw the covers back and slid in next to me. I rested my head on his chest and waited for a heartbeat to grace my ears. I knew that I wouldn't hear one, but I still listened. It gave me something to do besides thing about how wrong I felt. "Damon, this doesn't feel right," I whispered onto his skin. He stiffened and a growl started to build in his chest. "Elena," he said and his voice was different, too. It was deeper and had a darker edge to it. It wasn't the sweet voice that Damon saved just for me. "Elena, I thought we got past this," he scolded. I was confused now. Why was Damon being so difficult? "Damon is gone," he said, finally. I sat up in shock and stared at the face that was now visible in the light. Stefan? "Wha—what are you doing here, Stefan? Where's Damon?" The words jumped from my lips before I could feel the large lump forming in my throat. He sat up and gripped my shoulders. "Damon is _gone_, Elena, as in dead. I killed him, you know that. You were there. Let's not do this tonight. I'm starving." My hand flew to my mouth as I muffled my cry. Stefan rolled his eyes and got out of the bed, putting his shirt back on. How could this happen? Why would I stand by and watch Stefan kill Damon? I lo—love him. What? Did I just say that I love Damon? Tears stung my eyes. I buried my face into my pillow, crying until sleep took over._

My eyes opened slowly as I became aware of where I was. My eyes burned and felt puffy. I tried to roll over but the weight of the arm around me stopped me. _Damon,_ I thought getting a little frustrated by his 'I'm the protector' grip on me. I grabbed the arm, pushing it off of me. I turned to give a good morning kiss. My mouth fell open and I screamed. Stefan's eyes popped open and his grip around me tightened. "What? What's wrong?" he asked as I continued screaming. I wriggled out of his iron grip and ran for the door. I jerked it open and ran for Stefan's car. Locking myself in, I searched frantically for the keys. I couldn't find them. I threw my head against the seat, hitting the steering wheel. Stefan ran out of the room and began pounding on my window. "Elena, unlock this door now," he yelled. I shook my head 'no'. An idea popped into my head. Being around Damon had its advantages. A couple of months ago, he had taught me how to hot-wire a car. Obviously I never told anyone, cause well… how would that make me look? I quickly got the car running and backed out of the parking lot. Stefan ran after me as I drove away. I had no idea where I was going, but I knew that I needed to get away from him. _Please,_ I prayed_, let me be safe. _I reached into my pocket and pulled out the small vervain flower that I had found in some of Stefan's things and gripped it to my heart. "Damon, I will find you," I vowed.

* * *

**AN: Oh, Stefan, you fiend. Trying to compel her again, but luckily Elena can think on her feet. Oh and BTW this ^^^ up there, Elena doesn't know that she was actually dreaming about Damon getting killed. &Mr. Stefan is not in the best of moods right now and its kinda dampening my mood. Anyways, like I said, I was sort of iffy about this chapter. If you have any ideas or suggestions, then tell me in a review and I will take them into consideration.**

**Karma will be kind! xoxo Tiffany :D  
**


End file.
